It's all coming back to me now
by Aleetza
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Why was the kidnapping of Zachary Anderson in 'Gentle Gentle' so special to Grissom? Rated PG to be safe. My first CSI fic. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Title: It's all coming back to me now  
Category: Grissom/Sara  
Spoilers: Gentle, Gentle, Too tough to die and Sex, Lies and Larvea.   
Summary: Why was the kidnapping of Zachary Anderson in "Gentle, Gentle" so special to Grissom?  
AN: I just saw "Gentle Gentle" again on video and I started wondering why the case was so important for Grissom. Here's my version of the reason. (The murder on Grace is based on a true story.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Grace and Melanie.  
  
It was dark. Sara and Grissom were on their way home. Her car was at the shop so he gave her a ride home.  
  
"Well… ", Sara said. "I didn't expect the murderer to be a 3 year-old".  
  
"I stopped thinking how and why a long time ago. It was an accident".  
  
Sara looked at her boss; he just stared at the car in front of him in the dark. What was up with him? "What happened earlier today?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"I've never seen you like this. A few weeks ago you told me not to let the cases affect me personal, and now you're doing the opposite".  
  
Grissom sighed and continued to stare out on the road without looking at Sara.  
  
"There is a reason, Sara".  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You're right. Usually I don't let the cases affect me personal. As a CSI you have got to learn how to forget and move on".  
  
"Yeah, but that's easier said than done".  
  
"I know", Grissom said as he finally took his eyes off the road for a couple of seconds and turned to Sara. "There are a lot of things that you and the rest don't know about me".  
  
"Like….?"   
  
"The reason why I became a CSI".  
  
"The excitement?"  
  
Grissom smiled a little. "Actually no. The reason is a lot more serious than just the excitement".  
  
"So why did you become a CSI?"  
  
"Because of the murder of my daughter".   
  
  
  
I know it was a little short part. Should I continue? 


	2. Part 2

First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing . It really encourages me to write, and I'm already working on a new story. And I will also apologize for grammar mistakes etc. since English isn't my first language.  
  
  
It's all coming back to me now, part 2.   
  
  
Oh my god, Sara thought. Grissom had become a CSI because his daughter had been murdered. She realized she didn't know a thing about her boss.  
  
"What...?" It was the only thing she managed to say.  
  
"It's been a long time since it happened. I barely think about it anymore, but sometimes the whole case comes back and drags me down. It takes me a few weeks and I'm up again".  
  
"Like the case with Zachary Anderson?"  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
"A psychiatrist?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"No. I did in the beginning, just a couple of times".  
  
"Why did you stop going?"  
  
"I just couldn't see the point. It was hard enough accepting Gracie's death".  
  
"I think you should start going again. You need to talk about it as everyone else".  
  
"Sara, it's been 13 years. Isn't it a little late?"  
  
"No, Grissom. No matter how long it's been you'll always be grieving. It's a part of being a human".  
  
Grissom didn't answer; he just looked at Sara with a little smile. "Well, here we are", he said as he stopped outside of Sara's house.  
  
"You-you wanna come in for coffee or something?"  
  
"It's 2.30 am. Most people would have jumped into their beds if they came home at this hour".  
  
"Well, we both know you won't fall asleep, and usually I watch a couple episodes of 'Friends' after work".  
  
"'Friends'?" Grissom repeated surprised.  
  
Sara nodded and smiled. "You were right when you said I needed something else in my life besides work. From that day I started watching 'Friends', especially after working on tough cases like this one, and pretty much every day".  
  
"I'm glad I could help, and you know what?"  
  
Sara shook her head.  
  
"You were right too. I could really need someone to talk to about what happened to Grace. Every day I see people who've lost someone, and I forget that I've been there myself".  
  
"You could always talk to me. I have all night".  
  
"When do you sleep, Sara?"  
  
"I don't know", she laughed.   
  
She managed to convince Grissom to come in for a coffee, and deep inside Grissom felt something. It was this weird feeling; he'd found a new friend in an old friend. A friend he could talk to about his difficult past. Sara made coffee and found some cookies before she sat down in the little living room.  
  
"Talk to me, Grissom", she said.  
  
"So, all of a sudden you're psychiatrist?"  
  
"Actually yes. I studied psychology for a year before I joined the police".  
  
"Wow, you surprise me every day", he said knowing it would be a relief talking about his daughter's death. All these years he'd just tried to ignore his feelings and thoughts and tried to forget everything, but he now knew he needed to talk about it.  
  
"Okay…", he began and took a zip of the coffee. "I met my wife, Melanie, when I was 19. She was a beautiful woman, full of life. Meeting her was the biggest mistake I've ever made, but also the best about my young years".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had Grace only a year after we'd met each other. Becoming a father at 20 wasn't something I'd planed, but I was happy and so was Melanie. We were both teachers at the local high school".  
  
"You were a teacher?"  
  
Grissom smiled.  
  
"I was teaching the students in science and biology for about two years".  
  
"So that's why you know so much about insects?"  
  
"My education is one of the reasons. Well, anyway… Melanie, Gracie and I were a very happy family for four years. One day when Grace was playing in our garden she suddenly disappeared. Melanie and I were terrified, we were young of course, but we still loved Grace more than anything in the world. We contacted the police, and talked to our friends, family, neighbors and basically everybody we knew, but no one had seen our little girl. The police contacted these crime scene investigators for further investigation. I can remember wanting to yell at them and shake them. It didn't seem like they did much, they just looked around".  
  
"It must have been very frustrating", Sara said. She looked at Grissom. He was shaking and his eyes were wet.  
  
"It was. Five days later they found her in one of our neighbor's refuse heap. Strangled".  
  
"Oh no…".  
  
"The kidnapper had taken her, strangled her and then put her in the refuse heap. The police said she'd been laying there for five days, but the insects on my daughter's body didn't match with the amount of days".  
  
"So Grace is the reason why you know so much about insects?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't accept what the police told me so I decided to do my own investigation. I turned out to be the one who was right. She'd been laying there for two days not five. The kidnapper obviously tried to make it look like one of our neighbors had done it. I used the same method with the murder of Kaye Shelton".  
  
"That case still grosses me out. So, did the police find the murderer?"  
  
"No, the person is still out there somewhere. I've begun accepting that I might not get to see the person that stole Gracie's life. She was only 4 years old".  
  
"I'm sorry, Grissom".  
  
"It's been 13 years. I've moved on, alone. It has been hard but I've made it".  
  
"What happened to Melanie?"  
  
"She broke down when Gracie died. A few days after the funeral she disappeared, and a month later the police told me she'd taken suicide by swallowing a bunch of pills".  
  
"It must have been terrible losing your daughter and then your wife".  
  
Grissom nodded seriously. "It was. I nearly attempted suicide when I realized that my daughter's murderer was still out there. What if the same happened again, to someone else's child? Therefore I became a CSI. If I couldn't find the person that took my daughter away from me, I could find someone else's murderer".   
  
"So, am I way out of base if I say you kinda hoped there would be some similarity between the kidnapping of Zachary Anderson and Grace?"  
  
"Have anyone told you that you are a mind reader?"  
  
Sara smiled at Grissom's comment. "I'm sorry it turned out the way it did".  
  
"Well, as long as there is life, there's hope, right?"  
  
"Right".  
  
Grissom took another zip of his coffee and smiled. "You know what, Sara? I feel so much better now after talking about Grace's death. Thank you for listening".  
  
"You're welcome".  
  
"Now as I've told you about my sad life… Do you think we could watch an episode of 'Friends'?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
Sara put a video in the VCR and pushed the play button. She could see how much the conversation had meant to Grissom, and she was glad she could help him. A new and special friendship had begun.   
  
The End  
  
  
This was the last part. I'd loved to hear what you think. 


End file.
